Melissa McCall
Melissa McCall is the mother of Scott McCall and former wife of Special Agent Rafael McCall of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. She was first introduced in Wolf Moon as a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital who was a hard-working single mother to Scott. She remained in the dark about the fact that her son Scott had been transformed into a Werewolf for most of the first and second seasons, instead believing that Scott was experiencing academic and behavioral issues that were causing him to skip school, get poor grades, and get into trouble with his teachers. However, in Season 2's Fury, she finally learned the truth of Scott's supernatural identity when Matt Daehler, the master to the Kanima, Jackson Whittemore, took her and Sheriff Stilinski hostage, forcing Scott to transform in front of his mother to fight the Kanima in order to save them. Afterward, Melissa was horrified and confused to the point where she didn't speak or look at Scott for nearly a week until she was visited by Gerard Argent, who had taken the master position over the Kanima after killing Matt, and who had Jackson choke Melissa with his tail to blackmail Scott into giving him Derek Hale. Though Melissa continued to be scared of Scott and initially insisted that Scott simply give Gerard what he wanted, she eventually began to understand just how much her son was needed to protect the town and accepted Scott for who he was before insisting that he take Gerard down, giving him the confidence he needed to successfully enact his plan. Beginning in Season 3A, Melissa began to fully immerse herself in her son's supernatural world, acting as an ally to what eventually became the McCall Pack and essentially becoming the pack's second healer by using her extensive nursing and medical knowledge to help the veterinarian and Druid Emissary Alan Deaton in taking care of their injured and sick members whenever necessary. Unfortunately for Melissa, this eventually made her a target to the two villains of the first half of the season, Deucalion and Jennifer Blake, the former of whom intended to use her to manipulate Scott into joining his Alpha Pack, while the latter intended to sacrifice Melissa in her Guardian trio (along with Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent) in order to give her the power she needed to kill Deucalion once and for all. Luckily for her, Scott, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent, with help from Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey, prevailed and saved the parents from becoming human sacrifices. Afterward, Melissa continued to assist the pack as an ally by helping them investigate and deal with the various supernatural threats in Beacon Hills, such as the Nogitsune possessing Stiles and the Oni pursuing him, the Deadpool hit-list of supernatural creatures, the Dread Doctors and the Chimeras they created, and the Beast of Gevaudan. She also helped her son with more personal issues such as the return of his father and her ex-husband, Rafael McCall, to their family, and the death of Scott's first love Allison Argent, while also dealing with her own issues such as working double shifts at the hospital to keep up with the bills and her house falling apart due to the numerous supernatural battles occurring there. Melissa is a member of the McCall Family and an important ally to the McCall Pack, as well as a high-ranking nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Early Life Very little has been revealed about Melissa's life prior to her introduction in the series. What is known is that she was born Melissa Delgado, and that she eventually married Rafael McCall and took his last name. ( ) While they were together, Melissa enrolled in nursing school, where she eventually graduated and successfully obtained her nursing license. Afterward, Rafael bought her a new watch, which Melissa would later claim was the only thing in their marriage that actually worked. ( ) In 1995, the two had a son, Scott, who would eventually develop a severe case of asthma. Rafael's alcoholism reached its peak during this time, and Melissa was witness to many bizarre things that he did while drunk, such as returning home from a night of drinking, sleepwalking into the closet, and peeing in the hamper because he believed it was the bathroom until Melissa snapped him out of it. ( ) When Scott was only a few years old, Rafael was drunk one night and got into a fight with Melissa in the hallway. Scott came out of his room to see what was going on, and Rafael grabbed him by the arm to direct him back to his room, only for Scott to try to pull out of his grip. Rafael yanked his arm back while Scott struggled out of his hold, which ultimately led to Rafael accidentally pushing his young son down the stairs, where he landed at the bottom and hit his head so hard that it left a dent in the wood paneling. Scott lost consciousness for a minute or so, and when he woke up, he didn't remember anything, but Melissa was so furious at the harm Rafael had caused to their child that she immediately kicked him out of the house. ( ) Embarrassed by his actions, Rafael took Melissa's order to mean that she didn't want him in their lives anymore (when, in reality, Melissa simply was kicking a drunk man out of her house rather than kicking the father of her child out of their lives), and so he immediately stopped drinking cold turkey and moved out. Though Scott has stated that he did live with his father for a brief time ( ), this arrangement didn't last for very long, and Rafael eventually moved to San Francisco, leaving Scott to live with Melissa once again. After Rafael left Beacon Hills, he seemingly cut off all contact with Melissa and Scott, and Melissa would later say that the two of them were better off without Rafael in their lives, indicating that their divorce was not amicable. ( ) From then on, Melissa raised Scott as a single mother, working the night shift (and often working double shifts for extra money) so that she could see Scott off to school in the morning and after school. Despite being divorced from Rafael, she would later explain to Scott that she kept her ex-husband's last name because it was Scott's name as well and wanted to share the same name. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= TBA Personality Melissa is very brave and courageous woman who has been forced to go up against the supernatural several times, and who is willing to help protect innocents against the supernatural despite the fact that she is human herself. She has even been shown to hold her own in these situations, such as how she was able to defeat Ethan and Aiden when they were attacking Scott by shocking them with a defibrillator. As a nurse, Melissa is also a very intelligent woman who is not easily fazed by stressful situations and who has proven herself to be a quick learner since learning about the supernatural world. She is a very hard-working woman, as evidenced by the fact that she has worked countless double shifts and night shifts in order to support herself and Scott, and she manages to keep the household running despite being overworked and underpaid. Melissa is a compassionate, empathetic, and caring woman with a desire to help anyone who needs it, qualities she passed down to her son Scott, but she has also demonstrated a feisty, snarky, and tough demeanor as well, proving just how complex of a character she really is. She is also so devoted to her son that she was able to bring him back to life after he was killed by Theo Raeken, though she had help from the supermoon that helped to strengthen his durability and healing abilities enough to return to life, even though his guilt slowed his recovery. Despite her instincts to protect her son at all costs, she is mature and understanding enough to accept that his work as the True Alpha to the McCall Pack is what keeps their hometown safe from supernatural threats, which is what allows her to keep motivating him to do what he needs to do in order to protect their innocent fellow citizens from harm and actively assisting him in this mission. Physical Appearance Melissa is a very attractive woman in her early 40s with tanned white skin, warm brown eyes, and long, wavy brown hair. She is often dressed in her hospital scrubs, which she usually chooses in pastel colors such as light blue, green, pink, or purple, and which she occasionally pairs with a white or gray cardigan sweater. Because she spends nearly all of her time working, she is rarely seen in non-work attire, though she did put on a very nice dress for her date with Peter Hale, and she has occasionally been seen in pajamas ad a robe, or jeans and a sweater during her rare hours off of work. She keeps her makeup to a minimum, typically only wearing a little blush and mascara, and she has a gold chain necklace with a small pendant that she always wears as well. Skills With Melissa being a nurse at the hospital, she has acquired immense medical skills and training. She managed to save Danny's life after he was brought to the ER with tension pneumothorax by using an open-ended syringe to release the air in his pleural cavity that was smothering him. The fact that she has been able to perform these kinds of procedures and other treatments such as chelation therapy and injecting cortisone into vocal cords suggests that she may be a nurse practitioner, a high-level nurse that is only a step below that of a general physician. She often uses her advanced medical and nursing knowledge in conjunction with Alan Deaton's expert veterinary knowledge in order to help treat the various supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills when they are injured or sick. Etymology *'Melissa': Melissa is the Greek word for "honey bee," which in turn comes from meli (μέλι), which simply means "honey." In addition to this Greek etymology, it could also refer to the Hittite word melit, which also means "honey." Melissa was also both the name of a nymph in Greek mythology who cared for a young Zeus, as well as the name of the fairy who helps Rogero escape from the witch Alcina in Ludovico Ariosto's poem Orlando Furioso (1516). The name also refers to the plant Melissa officinalis, in the Lamiaceae family, which is known as lemon balm, and is sometimes used in Ireland as a variant of the Gaelic male name Maoilíosa, which means "servant of Jesus," though this is of a different origin and has nothing to do with its Hittite origin. As an English given name, Melissa has been used since the 18th century. Variants of the name in other languages include: Mélissa (French); Melitta (German, Ancient Greek); Melika (Hawaiian); Melisa (Spanish); Melis (Hungarian). *'Delgado': Delgado is a Spanish and Portuguese name that originates from the word delgado, which is a nickname for a thin or slender person. It is derived from the Latin delicatus, meaning "dainty, exquisite," a derivative of deliciae, meaning "delight, joy." It is one of the great names of the Iberian Peninsula in Spain and Portugal, and in one way or another, the name Delgado is found in every place in the world where those respective cultures have been prominent. It is also often a place name, and can sometimes be spelled Delgadillo or Delgardo, and is used to describe something very special and/or beautiful. *'McCall': An Anglicized form of the Irish Gaelic surname Mac Cathmhaoil, meaning "son of Cathmhaol," a personalized name with the elements cath, meaning "battle," and maol, meaning, "chief," i.e. "battle chief." It is also the Anglicized form of Mac Cathal, meaning "son of Cathal." Variant transcriptions of the name include Macall, Maccall, Maccaul, and Mackall. Trivia * It was revealed that Melissa's maiden name is Delgado, suggesting that, like her husband Rafael, she may have Hispanic heritage. * Melissa quickly embraced the supernatural world after being introduced to it in Season 2's Fury, although she did have a brief period of fear in which she rejected it. *Due to Melissa, Chris Argent, and Sheriff Stilinski's positions as guardians to their children, Scott, Allison, and Stiles, and the fact that they assist their children in guarding the innocent townspeople of Beacon Hills, they were targeted by Jennifer Blake as part of the "Guardian" trio in her Darach human sacrifice ritual. Gallery Melissa_mccall_the_overlooked.png Mccall_family_scott_melissa.png Melissa_mccall_silverfinger.jpg 1x10_Melissa_dating.png 1x10_Melissa_preparing_for_date.jpg 3x07_Melissa_in_bed.png 3x09_Melissa_and_Stilinski.jpeg 3x17_Melissa_at_computer.jpg 3x24_Melissa_and_Scott.jpg S3_Melissa_and_Stiles.jpg 4x06_Melissa_on_phone_with_electric_company.png 4x08_Noshiko_and_Melissa_encounter_Berserker.png 4x10_Melissa_and_Stiles.png 5x15_Melissa_in_morgue.jpg Melissa_and_Sheriff_at_morgue.jpg Melissa_McCall_happy.jpg Melissa-McCall-smiling.png S2_Melissa_Scott_and_Stiles.png S5_Melissa_at_the_hospital.jpg 5x17_Melissa_McCall.png Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:McCall Family Category:Parents Category:Darach Sacrifice Victims Category:Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital Employees Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters